Our Last Day
by BlueSocks789
Summary: Alternate Universe/ONESHOT! Sequel to 'Our First Day'. It's the last day of school and everyone's excited to get out. While that's happening, no one knows what to expect during their last day of school... Mainly focused on Ban/Elaine


**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything!-**

**-Our Last Day- **

It was the last day of 8th Grade, and the sun was blazing hot in the sky of June.

"Didn't this school year go by fast?" Elaine asked Ban.

"Well~ Now that you say so...yeah," Ban agreed.

They were outside of Liones Middle School, with a bunch of other students, ready for the bell to ring. There were kids talking, laughing, kissing, and fighting.

"Man, when is this bell going to ring..." Ban muttered impatiently while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"At least we got extra time..." Elaine said, looking at the bright side, even though it was very humid.

Ban studied Elaine very closely, "Hmm..."

She wore her usual schoolgirl uniform with a black tie around her white shirt and a black skirt. Opposed to his boy's uniform, a white masculine shirt with an untied black tie around his neck, and black khakis.

"W-What?!" Elaine nervously asked. She wondered if she wore her shirt backwards like last time back in October.

"Oh nothing! I was just noticing how cute you look~!" Ban smiled as he picked her up and cuddled her.

"KYAA! Let go!" Elaine blushed as she tried to squirm out of Ban's grip.

Just then, the bell rung, making the huge crowd of kids run inside.

Ban placed Elaine on his shoulders as he walked into the school.

"Baan! What are you doing?!" Elaine squealed as she gripped his head. Ban walked through the hallways not letting her go.

"Calm down~," Ban smiled as he kicked the classroom door open.

The classroom was mostly empty, except for Meliodas and Mr. Dreyfus. Everyone else was out in the hallway.

Mr. Dreyfus turned to them, "Hmph, you're finally in time for once,"

"I'm never late," Ban declined immediately.

"...Everyday you're 10-40 minutes late!" Mr. Dreyfus objected.

"He's right you know..." Elaine agreed.

"...Hmm...never noticed~," Ban muttered as he set Elaine down.

"..." Mr. Dreyfus gaped in shock, _'He must be joking...'_

"Hey Ban! I got our yearbook!" Meliodas called out.

"Really?! I wanna see~!" Ban said as he walked to Meliodas' desk to see the yearbook.

They turned a few pages and looked at all of the pictures.

"Hey! Isn't that our Halloween party?" Ban asked.

Meliodas looked at the picture. It was a photo of him in the apple dunking contest with King, with Elizabeth looking concerned nearby. Meliodas had an apple in his mouth while King's face was blue while choking on one.

Meliodas laughed, "That was the best contest ever!"

"Not for me!" a voice yelled.

Meliodas, Ban, and Elaine turned to see King right beside them, glaring at Meliodas.

"It was pretty funny though," Ban snickered.

King growled while Elaine scolded, "Ban!"

Ban turned a few pages and noticed one picture, "Isn't that the food fight of November 20th?"

Everyone stared at the picture. It was a photo of Meliodas and Ban throwing numerous amounts of food at each other. Other boys were throwing food, while most of the girls hid under tables.

"That was the craziest day ever..." Diane muttered, "I'm too tall to hide under tables, so food got in my hair!"

"Diane! When did you get here?!" King questioned while staring at her cleavage, covering his bloody nose.

"We've been here for quite a while," Gowther said while Elizabeth nodded.

The four looked around. Almost everyone was in class, and looking at their yearbook.

"Well?! Get on with it!" Hawk ushered while others agreed.

"Yeah! I wanna see if I'm in it!" Hauser said excitedly.

Meliodas shrugged while continuing going through the book.

"Hey! That's the Christmas party!" Griamore pointed out.

Everyone stared at the photo. Meliodas was the one playing 'Santa' with his red suit and white beard. He was busy coaxing Elizabeth to sit on 'Santa's' lap.

"That was the most ridiculous get-up ever..." King stated.

"Hey! Why is Meliodas in most of the pictures?!" Hauser growled jealously.

"It's because Captain's always at the right place and time," Gowther explained.

Ban started flipping through the pages until he stopped at the Valentine's Day party (Also his birthday), "I remember this one~,"

Elaine glanced at the picture and immediately flushed red at it.

"Aww!" Diane smiled as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of Elaine handfeeding cookies to Ban, who was feeding some back to her happily.

Jericho, who walked in not too long ago, twitched irritably at the picture.

"Y-You think there's a picture of us?" Griamore asked Veronica.

"Maybe," Veronica responded, holding Griamore's hand.

Griamore gasped and blushed, 'Lady Veronica's holding my hand!'

"This is boring! Move on to the student pictures!" Hauser growled, _'Why can't I ever get a girlfriend?!' _

Meliodas flipped through some more pictures before he finally got to the 8th Grade section.

Everyone started to crowd around more as they saw their pictures.

"Hey! I see me!" Hauser squealed delightfully, "I look so handsome! Don't I?!"

"..."

"There's me!" Arthur Pendragon announced as he pointed at his perfect picture.

Lots of girls spoke with: "Wow!" and "You look so cute!" and "Marry me!"

_'Stupid Arthur Pendragon and his perfectness!'_ Hauser thought angrily.

Finally, Meliodas flipped to the page everyone was anticipating: The superlatives.

"Ooh! I got 'Class Clown!'" Meliodas cheered.

"I got...'Laziest Person'?!" King cried.

"That is totally you," Ban snorted, "I got...Best Legs?...Meh,"

"You do have some nice legs," Hawk admired.

"Ugh! It's not fair!" Hauser sniffed. He was nearly in tears, "Why is Arthur Pendragon 'Best Celebrity Look-Alike'?!"

"Cause he's more beautiful than you," Hawk point-blank stated.

"Ugh!" Hauser cried in frustration, "Than what am I...?"

Right next to his picture was ' Most Annoying' along with his name on it.

"...Most Annoying?!" Hauser squeaked in misery. People gasped as he fainted on the spot.

"I can't believe him!" Jericho growled, "He's complaining over a stupid...What?!"

Next to her picture and name was 'Teacher's Pet'.

"I am NOT a teacher's pet!" Jericho yelled in anger.

"Jericho, can you go to the teacher's lounge and fix me some coffee?" Mr. Dreyfus asked.

"Of course!" Jericho responded as she quickly ran out of the room.

"...What a suck-up," Meliodas muttered.

Elizabeth looked at hers, "Hottest Girl?"

Meliodas smiled as he groped her breasts, "Yup! That's exactly right!"

Elaine looked confused at hers, "Best Sneeze? What does that mean-...ah...ah...ah-choo!"

"...That is the cutest sneeze I've ever heard!" Margaret complimented.

"Yeah! It's all tiny and soft!" Diane smiled.

"I guess I have my answer now..." Elaine muttered.

"Hmm...I also got 'Cutest Couple'," Ban noticed.

Elaine looked at the picture of them and blushed, "Where'd they take this picture?!"

It was a picture of Ban kissing Elaine's cheek on the first day of school, it also featured King's mortified face.

King smiled. He at first hated the fact that Ban was dating his sister, but now, he found out that he could handle Ban much easier with Elaine.

"Who takes these pictures, anyway?" Ban wondered.

Everyone paused for a moment and all turned to Gowther, who stared at them blankly.

"Gowther...did you take all of these pictures?" King asked.

"...Yes, I did. I am a member of the yearbook staff, and was assigned to take as much pictures as possible throughout the school year. So, I dressed in disguises to take pictures easier," Gowther explained.

"...Wow," Hawk gaped.

_'He's always been so creepy...'_ King thought.

Finally, the lunch bell rung, causing everyone to exit out of the classroom to have their final lunch in middle school.

"So, Elaine~," Ban asked, "When are we going to first base~?"

"KYAAA!" Elaine's face burned a deep shade of red, and she looked like she was about to run away.

"I was just kidding~," Ban chuckled.

After Elaine calmed down, Meliodas commented, "I don't know what's wrong with it...I'm already at second base!" he said as he lifted Elizabeth's skirt and started groping her bottom.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth gasped as her face flushed red.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted by his collar to meet the face once again of Principal Hendrickson.

"What did I tell you about sexual harassment?!" Principal Hendrickson growled at Meliodas.

"You told me that it's completely inappropriate school behavior and it will not be tolerated in this civilized building," Meliodas recited. He heard the same speech so many times, that he started saying it to save himself the lecture.

"Exactly! Act like your age!" Principal Hendrickson sneered as he dropped Meliodas, "I'm so glad this is your final day!"

"And I'm glad that this is my last day to!...Before I move to the high school section...of this school..." Meliodas suddenly remembered. The elementary, middle, and high school were connected.

Principal Hendrickson's face also looked like he just realized that.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hendrickson and Meliodas both screamed in agony.

* * *

At lunch, Gilthunder looked nervous as Margaret was sitting on his right side and Vivian on his left.

Tensions were very thick as Gilthunder finally spoke, "I..."

"I knew it! You regret being with her and want to be my boyfriend!" Vivian interrupted.

"W-Wait! He didn't say that!" Margaret gasped.

"Oh yes he did! Didn't you, Gil?" Vivian hissed.

Gilthunder spoke, "Um...I don't recall-"

"WHAT?! You'd rather date her than me?!" Vivian roared.

"Wait Vivian! I'm sorry, but...I'm dating Margaret right now..." Gilthunder explained.

"No you're not!" Vivian denied, "You're dating me!"

"Um...I'm sorry," Gilthunder apologized while escorting Margaret to another table.

"He's not dating her...He's not dating her...HE'S NOT DATING HER!" Vivian repeated.

At their table, Meliodas, Ban, Elizabeth, King, Elaine, Diane, Elizabeth, Hawk and Gowther all flinched at the tone of Vivian's voice.

"Man, she's insane!" Meliodas muttered as he watched the scene.

"I know..." King agreed. He felt very sorry for Gilthunder.

Just then, Hauser was sobbing as he walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Griamore.

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?!" Hauser moaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well, I don't know...maybe people think you're annoying or something.." Griamore suggested.

"I am NOT annoying!" Hauser whined, "Well, at least I have a friend like you,"

"Right! No girls will get between us!" Griamore agreed.

"H-Hey Griamore," Veronica spoke as she walked to their table.

"L-Lady Veronica! What brings you here?" Griamore asked.

Veronica blushed, "I was just wondering, if you wanted to eat lunch with me-"

"Of course!" Griamore agreed as he held Veronica's hand (To repay the last time), and they walked away, leaving Hauser alone.

"...This isn't fair!" Hauser growled as he stormed out of the classroom to sob in the boy's bathroom.

Just then, the curtains to the stage opened, and everyone turned to see Principal Hendrickson with a microphone.

"After this school day, all eighth graders will report to the promotion room for their ceremony. Make sure to change to your dress clothes," Principal Hendrickson spoke.

The whole cafeteria was silent.

"That's all," Principal Hendrickson finished as he walked away and the curtains closed.

"Why do we gotta dress up and celebrate for the school we're staying at?" Ban wondered.

The bell then rung, making all the kids dump their food in the garbage and head on to P.E.

* * *

"For our final day of school, class, we are going to be running 2 miles around the building," the P.E teacher spoke.

Everyone started groaning as the boys and girls separated to change to their gray shirts and black shorts.

"This is crazy!" King exclaimed as he slipped on his shirt in the boys locker room.

"I know! We have no reason to be running on the last day!" Meliodas agreed.

"Oh well~ Nothing we can do about it~," Ban muttered as he threw his gray shirt in the trash.

"Well, I think the two miles will be a total breeze!" Hawk bragged, "I am a champion in cross country!"

"Quit talking shit, pig!" Hauser growled.

"You're just jealous that everyone's got a girlfriend but you!" Hawk yelled.

"...*sob*," Hauser sniffled as he ran into one of the connected stalls and slammed the door.

"That was mean!" Gilthunder stated.

"He deserved it!" Hawk huffed.

After putting their clothes on, everyone began walking outside to their usual spot to run.

"Ban! You're shirtless!" Elaine yelled.

"What's wrong with thaat~?" Ban asked.

"You're practically half naked!" Elaine whispered.

"You're just acting shy.." Ban brushed off.

They all finally arrived at the starting point (the parking lot) and as usual, the girls get the head start.

"Ready! Set! Go!" The teacher yelled, causing the girls to start running.

After a few seconds, they finally let the boys go, who were zooming to catch up with the girls.

"Haa...haa!" Hawk huffed, nearly passing out the first few feet.

"What happened to being a champion?" Hauser teased as he passed Hawk up.

"*Huff* This is only the beginning!" Hawk lied as he slowed down even more.

"Ha! I'm passing up all of the girls!" Meliodas cheered as he made it in par with Diane.

"Hey Diane!" Meliodas greeted before he sped up and passed her.

"Huh? Captain?" Diane looked around. No one was there.

Meliodas was surprised to see King in first place, but only because he was flying.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to fly!" Meliodas frowned.

"Why not? I'm a slow runner!" King protested.

In the back, Elizabeth was currently carrying the passed out Hawk.

"Did he pass out already?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, I found him lying near the front section of the building," Elizabeth said.

"This is only our first mile!" Margaret realized.

"Yo! Elaine!~" Ban called out as he ran up to her.

"Ban! Weren't you in front?" Elaine asked.

"This is my second lap," Ban said, "You?"

"My first..." Elaine groaned.

"Ban! How did you get in front of me?!" Meliodas called out as he caught up.

"I told you I have the best legs..." Ban reminded.

"Wait, what happened to your pants?!" Elaine yelled.

"I was too hot," Ban said as he noticed he was only wearing his boxers.

"Hey guys!" King called as he also caught up.

"Why are you cheating?" Ban asked.

"I'm not cheating!" King yelled, "The teacher didn't say anything about flying!"

"Well, he did say running though," Elizabeth added.

"Why is Hawk in your arms?" Meliodas asked.

"I found him passed out in front of the building," Elizabeth explained.

"Wow, and he was talking all that stuff," King shook his head.

Ban noticed Elaine slowing down, "What's up? Tired?"

"Yeah..." She panted, "I'll catch up with you later,"

"Can't have that~" Ban said as he grabbed Elaine and started carrying her bridal style while running.

"Ban!" Elaine protested, "What are you doing?!"

"I got an idea!" Meliodas said as he grabbed Hawk, tossed him to King, and picked up Elizabeth, "Let's race to the end and see who's faster!"

"Good idea!" Ban licked his lips, "Ready.."

Elizabeth spoke, "Wait-"

"Set..." Meliodas smiled.

Elaine tried to speak, "Not so fast-"

"GO!" Both parties yelled as they started zooming towards the finishing point.

They started passing up numerous people, which caused them to start running too.

"I wanna race!" Gilthunder called out as he picked Margaret up and started running after the two.

"G-Gil!" Vivian gasped in envy as she noticed Gilthunder carrying Margaret.

Guila and Jericho, who was still running, noticed Vivian's crushed face.

"Hey, isn't that the face you make when you see Ban and Elaine," Guila noticed.

"Face?! I don't make any face! I don't care about anyone! Not even Ban!" Jericho denied.

_'She's worse than I thought,' _Guila thought.

Griamore looked envious at all of the guys who were racing.

Veronica, who was right beside him said, "Umm...if you wanna, we could join the race..."

Griamore's face lightened up, "T-Thanks Lady Veronica!" he said as he picked her up and blasted off towards the runners.

All four were nose and nose as the finishing point was clear in view.

"I'm gonna win~!" Ban called out.

"No way! I am!" Meliodas yelled.

Elaine and Elizabeth just shut their mouths, since there was no use talking sense into them.

"I believe I'm the one that's going to win!" Gilthunder caught up.

"What are you doing here?" Meliodas asked.

"I'm currently beating you!" Gilthunder said.

"Nope! I am!" Griamore announced as he also caught up with them.

"Him too..." Ban groaned.

As the finishing point was a few feet away, all four took their final steps and crossed all at the same time.

"I win!" Meliodas cheered as he set Elizabeth down.

"I won!" Ban objected.

"I clearly won!" Gilthunder reasoned.

"No way!" Griamore yelled, "I-"

"None of you won," The P.E teacher said.

"Eh?!" Everyone was confused.

"The fairy and the pig won," The P.E teacher said as he pointed to King and Hawk, who was floating in King's pillow.

"Ha! I told you I was the champion!" Hawk bragged smugly.

"YOU CHEATED!" Everyone screamed as they charged towards the scared Hawk and King

* * *

It was around after band class (With a terrible song of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' from Ban and Meliodas) and now they were sitting in History class with Mr. Cain.

"Ok class, for our last day of school we're writing an essay of how you've changed this year. And if you didn't, write about how you didn't change," Mr. Cain assigned.

Everyone groaned as they got out their pieces of paper and started writing.

After about five minutes, everyone dropped their pencils and said, "Done,"

"What?! You can't be done so fast!" Mr. Cain refused to believe as he grabbed Meliodas' paper.

"...You just drew yourself groping Elizabeth!" Cain yelled as he showed the graphic picture to everyone.

All the boys dead silent at the sheer detail of the picture while the girls were silent out of embarrassment.

"You are an awesome artist!" King complimented, "Can you draw me with Dia-"

"NO!" Cain yelled as he ripped the paper in shreds and threw it in the trash.

Cain walked up to King desk and took the paper before King could grab it, "What's with you guys and inappropriate pictures?!"

Cain threw King's away and grabbed Gowther's, "...See?! Why can't you all be like Gowther!" he yelled as he showed his picture of books.

"It's because Gowther is boring," Ban rose his hand.

Cain walked up to Ban and grabbed his paper. His eyes widened as he quickly threw the paper away, "That's it! I'm taking all of your papers and throwing it away!"

Cain grumbled as he snatched everyone's papers and threw it in the trash. Before he was about to get to another lecture, the bell rung, causing everyone to run out of class.

* * *

Ban frowned in the mirror of the boys bathroom as he checked out his outfit. He wore a black tuxedo, an untied black tie, some black dress shoes, and black pants.

"Doesn't this outfit feel uncomfortable?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah...the only reason I'm wearing this is because Elaine told me to," Ban said.

"Well, I think I look good!" King told himself.

"I don't understand why they dislike their outfits..." Gowther scratched his head.

"It's probably because it's itchy and uncomfortable!" Hawk complained as he only wore his tuxedo top on his body.

"No, you're just not used to wearing fancy stuff," Griamore said.

"Yeah, unlike us!" Hauser bragged.

"I honestly don't care..." Gilthunder said.

"Hm...maybe that's it," Meliodas admitted.

"I'm just glad the school provided us with the clothes we need to look presentable," Arthur Pendragon smiled.

"Stop being so perfect!" Every guy yelled in the entire bathroom.

The boys walked out of the bathroom towards the promotion room.

"I wonder if the pool's open after this," Meliodas pondered as they walked.

"I hope so, it's been hot all day," King sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Gilthunder remembered,"Isn't it against the rules to go to the pool-"

"Shut up and have some fun once in a while," Ban interrupted.

"Ban's right! Look at me: I'm athletic, fun, popular, and super smart!" Hawk bragged.

"You flatter yourself too much, pig," Hauser grumbled.

"Well, here we are!" Meliodas smiled as he opened the door to the promotion room.

All of the boys gathered around to look at the giant, crowded room that was completely different from the room they were in at 5th Grade.

"...This looks more boring than I remembered," Ban flat out said.

"I know! What happened to all of the colors and food?!" Meliodas asked.

"There's no FOOD?!" Hawk screamed in horror as he fainted.

Meliodas walked to where his homeroom class was at, and sat next to Elizabeth and placed Hawk on the seat to his left.

"What happened to Hawk?!" Elizabeth gasped.

"He passed out cuz there was no food," Meliodas explained.

"Yo, Elaine~," Ban greeted as he sat next to her.

"Ban! Why is your tie untied?!" Elaine frowned at his messy state of dress.

"I don't know how to put the stupid thing on," Ban said as he gave her white dress a deep stare, "You look cute~,"

"T-Thanks..." Elaine blushed.

Just then, the microphone started going through testing, meaning the ceremony was about to start.

"Umm...Jericho...why are you wearing a tuxedo," Gilthunder questioned.

"You think just because I'm a girl means I gotta wear a dress?!" Jericho yelled in her black tuxedo.

"N-No," Gilthunder stuttered, "It's just that-"

"It's just nothing! Stop being so sexist and mind your own business!" Jericho fumed.

"Hey, Jekira! Quit yelling, I'm right in front of you!" Ban growled towards the back row.

"It's Jericho, you idiot!" Jericho yelled in his ear on purpose.

"Jericho...calm down..." Guila soothed.

"No way! He can't get away with telling me what to do!" Jericho snapped.

"Man, I'm tired..." King yawned.

"I wonder when this thing is going to start..." Diane muttered.

At last, the curtain finally pulled back, revealing Principal Hendrickson and Mr. Dreyfus.

"Welcome, 8th Graders, to your promotion ceremony, where you will be officially promoted to the 9th Grade," Principal Hendrickson read from his card.

"I'm bored already..." Griamore grumbled.

"Today, we will go over a set of new rules you will have for your next section of the building..." Principal Hendrickson spoke.

"Oh...it's that type of ceremony... " Ban groaned.

"Our top priority is your safety, so we ban fighting, jumping in hallways, physical contact, and sexual harassment," Principal Hendrickson said.

"Well, I gotta break that rule..." Meliodas decided as he started feeling up Elizabeth.

"We also ban stealing of people's personal belongings. It will not be tolerated in this section," Principal Hendrickson banned.

_'Hey...Where'd my glasses go?!'_ Mr. Dreyfus' eyes widened.

Ban was busy admiring the new black sunglasses he stole from Mr. Dreyfus.

"Ban...where'd you get those sunglasses?" Elaine asked suspiciously.

"...I bought them..." Ban lied.

"Return them back to Mr. Dreyfus before this day is over," Elaine ordered.

"Okay~!" Ban immediately agreed while playing with Elaine's hair.

"We also don't tolerate sleeping in class! We had a huge problem with that last year.." Principal Hendrickson warned.

"Zzz..." King slept in his chair while using his pillow for comfort.

"HEY! I said...NO SLEEPING!" Principal Hendrickson roared in King's ear, jolting him awake.

Principal Hendrickson covered many problems with the school. Including striking teachers with lightning (Gilthunder), Dressing as a boy during important events (Jericho), erasing people's memories (Gowther), dressing inappropriately (Elizabeth), blushing so much (Elaine), spying on the boys in their locker room (Vivian), and being so whiny (Hauser).

"And last but not least, try to be like Arthur Pendragon! He's PERFECT in EVERY WAY!" Principal Hendrickson concluded.

"Ugghh..." Everyone groaned.

"Now, all of you come up and collect your promotion certificates," Mr. Dreyfus called out.

Everyone lined up in a single file line, and started receiving their certificates.

Hawk was first, "Hey...this is just typed out piece of paper!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned towards the nervously smiling principal and teacher.

The line started to get less excited as they grabbed their paper and left the building.

"Here," Ban said as he grabbed his certificate and returned Mr. Dreyfus' sunglasses.

"Hmph, I wonder where'd you find my sunglasses..." Mr. Dreyfus growled.

Ban rolled his eyes and walked out of the line. When everyone got their promotion sheets, the final bell rung.

* * *

It was after the ceremony, and all of the kids managed to sneak into the high school section swimming pool since it was around 4:00, and it was still hot and blazing.

"This is fun!" Meliodas laughed as he enjoyed the cool water and groped Elizabeth's bikini.

"M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth blushed.

"Hey...what happened to the high schoolers?" Gowther asked.

"We threw them over the fence," Ban and Meliodas hi fived.

"And I electrocuted them," Gilthunder said.

"Gil!" Margaret gasped in horror.

"I was just kidding..." Gilthunder lied.

"I wouldn't have minded if you electrocuted them, Gil!" Vivan huffed.

Griamore shyly approached Veronica, who was relaxing, "Umm...L-Lady Veronica...I was wondering...if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Veronica smiled, "Of course!"

"REALLY?!- Ahem! I mean, okay..." Griamore quickly changed his face and tone.

"Seriously, why are you wearing a pair of boy's swimming trunks and a tank top?" Gilthunder asked Jericho as he swam up to her.

"I don't need to wear girly things to be a girl!" Jericho growled. She was sitting on one of the chairs, relaxing, until multiple boys started asking the same question.

Guila suggested, "Maybe you should wear a-"

"No! I'm not wearing a bikini!" Jericho snapped.

Hauser growled as lots of girls admired Arthur Pendragon as he jumped into the pool and came out, showing his glistening pecs.

He also noticed King and Diane sharing an ice cream.

"Is there ANY single girl?!" Hauser growled.

He looked towards Jericho's direction and started scooting closer to her.

"Not interested!" Jericho growled at Hauser.

Hauser humphed as he walked away, "That's why you're not getting Ban anyway!"

Merlin, who was near the back, groaned as Hauser started approaching her.

Meanwhile, Ban swam up to Elaine, who was kinda isolated from the others.

"Go to the deep end with me~" Ban whispered.

"B-But it's too deep! I'm not even 5 feet, and you're 6'11, tall enough to walk in there with your torso showing!" Elaine explained.

"Here, I'll carry you~," Ban solved as he lifted Elaine into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Ban started walking towards the other end of the pool, Elaine gasped as the water started rising.

"Look into my eyes," Ban commanded as Elaine's eyes focused back on him.

Elaine focused so much on Ban's red eyes, that she didn't notice that they were already at the deep end.

"We're here~," Ban smiled as he leaned against the edge, with Elaine's head pressed on his chest.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Elaine spoke, "So why did you bring me here?"

Ban stared at Elaine for a few more moments before he tilted his head towards hers and gave her a kiss.

Elaine's face grew redder and redder as she started to kiss him back. They didn't kiss so often, but when they did, it didn't even last a minute. Now, they were going over their record time.

Ban smiled into the kiss as he noticed Elaine's hands started brushing through his hair.

When they slowly ended the kiss, Elaine noticed Ban chewing on some gum with a dirty smile on his face. Elaine looked mortified as she couldn't even find her gum in her mouth.

"Welcome to first base~," Ban licked his fangs.

Elaine's face couldn't get any redder, so she hid herself in Ban's chest, hearing his chuckle.

"I love you~" he whispered into her ear.

Elaine gave him a small smile and whispered back, "I love you too,"

And so, the school year ends on a good note, while they have the entire summer ahead of them.

**The End**


End file.
